Without You!
by TheHuntersMoon
Summary: I'm writing this from personal experiences! So here goes my first ever one without an OC! These will be short little stories maybe memories from George's POV! Please read! Review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Without You! **

**Summary: I'm writing this from personal experiences! So here goes my first ever one without an OC! These will be short little stories maybe memories from George's POV! Please read! Review! :D **

**A/N: I'm going to attempt this haha wont be good probably but you know what? Doesn't bother me! Hehe hope you like anyway! ****_(Disclaimer applies to all!) _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but the memories and some things said! :) Enjoy!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoomwood**

* * *

My life changed hugely. Why should I be happy after what happened? All I feel is pain... Not from fighting but from losing something that was so special to me. My best friend... My brother, actually no he wasn't just my brother, he was my twin brother. One that knew me inside and out, what I was most afraid of, my likes and dislikes... One I did everything with.

Yes I have my other brothers but none of them compare to him. The jokes we told, the pranks we pulled. None of them leave me that's for sure. One thing I regret greatly was not sayig those four words that could have made this maybe just that bit more bearable. Those words being,

_**"I Love You Freddie."**_

It would have left my mind more at rest knowing that before he-he died that I had told him... That he just knew. Then I wouldn't have to cry as I curled up on his bed instead of mine holding his shattered wand in my cold white hands. It wasnt fair... We were supposed to leave together, not leave one at a time.

No one can help me... Not unless someone can bring him back to me... Bring my twin back so I wasn't more alone than ever. No one can help me with the joke shop like Fred did. Ron's helped out but nothing sounds right anymore.

Why did they have to take him? That is what I ask myself every night. Why him? Why not both of us? Why not neither of us? I just don't understand what he did to deserve a fate so cruel.

We were a pair. You hardly got one of us without the other tagging along. That's how it goes. But again that doesn't work now does it? I don't have him to make a pair...

Every night since the battle I haven't slept from nightmares and untold stories. Of course I smile but it's not real... I'm hurting inside no matter how hard I try to remain strong I can't, every now and then I brake down in front of everyone. Do I care? NO! Why should I care that someone sees me cry? I'm not crying over something stupid...

I lost that one person that was always there matter what... One that should be next to me right now... One that should still be playing Quidditch with me every now and then, but most of all... Fred should still be here to see the sun every morning and the moon every night.

But as everyone says,

_**"Ones life must carry on regardless of their loses."**_

* * *

**A/N: First little chapter :'( Hope this was alright? Review and tell me! I listened to****_ "Simply Amazing"_**** by Trey Songz! Please leave a review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**R.I.P JAKE! **


	2. Chapter 2

Fred was always someone I could speak to, someone I could be cheered up by. Now that's he's not here I have no one. Mothers worried about me, seeing as don't sleep. She thinks I'm depressed and really she's right. I am depressed... But what's not depressing about losing someone like him.

I know he would be slapping me right now... Telling me to get over myself and grow up. He wouldn't want me to be like this, but I'm sure he'd be the same even though he'd never admit it.

That is who Fred was... He was carefree yet not useless. He was brilliant and the amount of times we took to making fun of Percy... That brings me to a memory I want to share.

_We were five years old. __**"innocent"**__ and carefree. Percy was sitting in the kitchen, paper in front of his face and not keeping an eye on his plate. We both peeked round the corner and shared our signature grin. _

_"Ready Fred?" _

_"Ready George." _

_We slipped into the kitchen and crawled across and under the table. We counted to three and Fred popped up beside him. _

_"Percy?"_

_"What?" _

_"Why do you not like me or George?" _

_"Fred don't be daft I do like you two. Your my brothers though I'm_  
_Not supposed to say I like you..." _

_As Percy was yapping I popped up and grabbed all the bacon just leaving the egg. I nodded to the door and Fred gave a small nod. I dashed through the kitchen and up the old creaking wooden staircase. Fred shortly followed, with an angry Percy following after him. _

_He caught up with me and we just had to look at each other and we started laughing._

This memory keeps me happy I guess. Just trying to remember him keep him with me.

The one thing that gets me every time is when I look in the mirror instead of seeing myself I see him. I just wish that could speak to him one last time.

There's no point in me ever trying to forget what happened. Every time I do it just hits me like a ton of bricks later on. Bills home now and so is Charlie.

It's always good to see him but... When Charlie asked the night he came home,

_**"Where's Fred?"**_

I ran off. I didn't know where to I just ran. It wasn't his fault as he wasn't there but still if Fred wasn't there something was wrong.

All I really remember of that night was I'd fallen asleep on top of a hill under an old oak tree. The very tree I fell out of when me and Fred were seven years old.

We were running from an angry Bill. He was fuming. Me and Fred were messing about with his broom and trying to fly it when Fred broke it in two. We knew he'd be angry but instead of being scared we found it funny.

We kept running and got to this old oak tree. I pushed Fred up and then he helped me up. It was only when Bill had calmed down that my foot slipped. I fell probably 30 feet into Bills arms.

To be honest that's not a memory I'd like to remember. It wasn't very funny or brilliant. But anyway that night I'd fallen asleep under it. Somewhere throughout the night I was picked up. I mean I wasn't a small person any more. I was 20 years old, and tall. I wasn't the small seven year old that fell into my older brothers arms any more.

Whatever happened I was never going to forget him and what we did all those years ago.

When I was put on the couch I curled in a ball and for some reason my body became wracked with sobs. My heart was pounding so painfully against my ribs and it hurt...

* * *

Months after that I wasn't really improving even though my mind believed I was. Harry was happily with Ginny. Ron with Hermione and everyone else in my family... Everyone except me.

I just didn't know what to do...

I was sitting in my room staring at a picture mother had framed for us when we started Hogwarts. It always made me smile just remembering all that time ago... 9 years to be exact.

I was lost in dangerous thoughts when a knock came to the door. Charlie looked in and smiled sadly. I looked back at the picture as I placed it on the bedside table. I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"Georgie... Come on Fred wouldn't want you to feel so down. He'd still want you to be loud and jumpy, and a joker."

Charlie doesn't understand... Everyone else has just lost a son... A brother... I've lost everything. He took all the happiness and everything else I had in me with him. That version of me died with him. I shook my head and whipped my eyes.

"Look at me."

"What Charlie? You don't understand how I feel right now... I'm hurting... I'm scared... I'm broken. There's nothing anyone or anything can do to mend me... This is me now."

"But it's not George. Yes you and Fred were a pair... But I remember Harry telling us this and you keep this with you as well."

Harry comes up with a lot of things these days. It's not like I don't like Harry because that's wrong... But I don't want to listen to him if it doesn't make any sense. Charlie grabbed me by the shoulders.

"The ones we love never really leave us. You can always find them in here."

He placed his hand over my heart that was beating sadly... To tired wanting to give up just so I could be with Fred again.

I always keep this is my head...

_**"Ones life must carry on regardless of their loses..."**_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reviews and views and so on its very much appreciated. I listened to ****_"Carry On"_**** by Fun! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	3. Chapter 3

Why must everyone be happy? Why must everyone try to make me see a good side to my loss? Does no one just wish this War never happened? Does no one ever wish that everyone that was lost was still here? Wether it be a friend, a sibling, a parent, a girlfriend, a boyfriend... A husband or a wife?

Why must I be made to feel happy?

Everything's just... Wrong now. He's gone and nothing fits properly any more. I still sit on his bed every night... I still look up at the sky hoping I'd see that one star the shines over all the rest. That one star that smiles down on the earth... That one star that smiles down to me showing me he was accepted up there.

I always think now adays,

_**'I wish you were here Freddie...'**_

But I know it'd never come true. Everyone tells me,

_**'What if this was supposed to happen this way?'**_

Why would Fred dying ever have to happen? That's not right... It never will be. It's stupid to think so ill of him... What if I had told him that before the War? He'd slap me one hundred times and tell me I was stupid and I wouldn't stop him.

It was a stupid thing to think that he was supposed to leave when he was 20... He was supposed to die when he was an old man. Not so young... Not without me.

I was now 22... How sad am I for acting like this? To many it would be very but to those who knew me and Fred as 'Fred and George!' knew it was never, ever going to be right. I mean bloody hell does no one know who hurt I am? Why can't anyone see passed the person he was and see what he was to me... Especially to me... But also his family... And Angelina...

I just feel angry now. Anger has replaced the sadness. I just want to break my hands one hundred times just to feel pain. Mother is constantly mad with me, and I don't blame her. I don't sleep, I hardly eat, I don't laugh, I don't smile... And I'm just depressed and angry.

I can never leave Fred in the past. It just won't happen... I wouldn't be able to leave him back their on his own. Not like he is now, where ever he is.

Why should I be so upset you may ask? Well there will be no more Wizard Wars... I won't die fighting like he did. I won't die in honour of our world. I'll just grow old on my own. Watch my children if I have any grow and go to Hogwarts. But that's not the bloody point is it? Through that I thought I'd have Fred... I want to die... That's being truthful but I just know that doing that would break my family... Basically I am torn.

What more can on say besides,

_**"Ones life must carry on regardless of their loses..." **_

* * *

**A/N: Well damn why do I bloody cry? :'( I do apologise for the wait alright but this is really hard for me to write _-sighs heavily and wipes away a tear-_ I hope you all understand. Anyway I listened to ****_"Sober"_**** by P!nk :( Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	4. Chapter 4

I still can't believe that I even agreed to marry Angelina... Fred's Angelina. It's like she couldn't see a single difference. She loved Fred with all her heart and we shouldn't be together but still we are happy together.

I'm now 25. I still can't believe it's been 5 years since he died. As I've said I can't seem to leave him in the past. He comes with me everywhere in my thoughts and it's just to hard to leave him behind. I know I'm an adult now but not a day goes by I wish he was here. We could play pranks on old Percy every now and then.

It's still to difficult. I just can't seem to forget the fear we both felt when the magical seal was being broken. His eyes like mine were wide... Fear filled and the tears I could see in the flashes of light made them glisten. I wish I could have said,

_**'We'll be alright Freddie. We'll get through this together... Or die trying.'**_

But I couldn't. I couldn't seem to get any words bar these very ones,

_"You alright Freddie...?"_

It was the way he then looked at me. It tore me apart inside. I couldn't bare it. I tried my best to give a smile but he knew I was terrified as well. To my question that night he said, his voice shaky,

_"Yeah."_

I looked back as the seal started to burn.

_"Me too."_

I just can't believe that was the last ever thing we said to each other... Our last ever little conversation. It was devastating.

Yes me and Angelina stayed above the shop. I couldn't seem to let that flat go either.

It was ours and it will always be ours. Angelina can live there but she knows it will always belong and be known as Fred and I's flat.

_**"Our flat."**_

I often leave her, just so I can be alone to let everything out. All the tears, all the frustration... All the bloody anger that I've bottled up. I know she hears me because when I come back through from our room we share she's crying into her hands.

The devastation has hit us all... But no more so than me. The reason I'm still living is because I know he wants me to be alright, he wants me to full fill what I must... He wants our shop to flourish and make the profit we set out to make all that time ago.

Tonight had been no different. I'd left the comfort of the lounge and Angelina. I'd left for our bedroom. I slammed my fists against the wardrobe. I smashed the wooden chair in my corner. Soon I gave up and screamed... All the frustration, all the pain, all the fear, love and loss just got screamed out.

It was for the best that way.

When I walked back tonight again was no different. Angelina say sobbing into her hands yet she managed to get out,

_**"One must carry on regardless of their loses..."**_

* * *

**A/N: Bloody hell... :( so upsetting... Please don't ask how I write this because simply I know how it feels and also part of me doesn't know how. Anyway I listened to ****_"Heartbeat"_**** by The Fray! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x**


	5. Chapter 5

I was now 29... Angelina was pregnant with our first child. It shouldn't be this way... It should be me with someone else and Fred with Angelina. It worked better that way... It was always like this,

_**Fred and George...**_

And then Angelina came into his life as well then it also became.

_**Fred and Angelina...**_

This was never supposed to happen... She knew this was how I felt but obviously we push passed it. We are what we are now and there is no point in changing that.

She was heavily pregnant and I was nervous. He would have been in this position and he'd have been laughing it off standing next to her, holding her hand but... But I couldn't. I was scared.

_**What if it went wrong?**_

* * *

Minutes later my pacing came to a halt. My thoughts of Fred came to a stop... My waiting tears waited no more.

"Mr Weasley. Your boys arrived."

All that went through my head was,

_**This isn't right!**_

I should be happy... I should be crying happy tears... But I can't, I physically can't. It hurts... It hurts so badly. The healer led me in the room and I swear if I was on my own I would have broken down on the floor. This was just to hard.

In beautiful Angelina's arms lay a boy. He inherited the bloody Weasley hair that's for sure. He had her light brown eyes. You could just make out the freckles across the bridge of his nose.

"He's beautiful..."

"He looks just like you George."

He looks just like me... I can't see anything but him through my eyes. What came next twisted my heart until I was sure it was about to burst.

"I want to call him Fred... After my Fred... After your Fred."

I suddenly found it very hard to breath. It was just my heart... It was everything else. My whole family... Our whole family was there watching.

"Re-really?"

"Yes. Let's say in memory."

I collapsed down on my knees by her bed. Breathing was still an issue my heart twisting tighter and tighter was an issue. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Remember this George." she started and father finished,

_**"Ones life must carry on regardless of their loses."**_

* * *

**A/N:****_ -takes a deep breath-_**** guys I swear I'm breaking down! My mum asked me the other night ****_'am I a happy child?'_**** Fuck sake... Anyway I do feel my minds caving in every time I write a new chapter... That's why I wrote a one shot... Anyway I listened to ****_"Payphone"_**** by Maroon 5! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please listen to this song for this chapter! ****_"You Can Always Come Home Son"_**** by The Macdonald Bros!**

* * *

George has the sweetest heart and he's lost the one thing he needed more than anything. I can't say I don't cry at our little boy, just at the sound of his name. He looks just like his father and I feel so sorry for little Fred having to hear him cry.

He just doesn't understand what's happened, to make his father the way he is. I can see in poor Molly's eyes that she hurts when I call his name for him to come for dinner or if it's time to go home.

* * *

"Mummy why's daddy crying?" he asked as he ran through to the living room where I sat. I placed little three year old Fred on my lap, stroking his long ginger hair.

"Daddy's upset."

"Whys he upset mummy?"

How was I supposed to tell a three year old that his uncle was blown to pieces in a War he'd never even understand?

"Well Freddie, 13 years ago your daddy and your uncle and everyone else was involved in a War with a very bad wizard. That night your daddy lost his brother who's your uncle. That's who your named after. Your brave and daring uncle Fred."

He seemed to understand it.

"What was uncle Fred like?"

His eyes shone like his and yes I must admit I was hurting inside. George wouldn't want Freddie not to know about his uncle.

"Well Fred. Your uncle was a brilliant man and was your daddy's identical twin. No one could tell them apart, not even grandma Molly." I said and he laughed.

"Your daddy and him were almost inseparable. You hardly ever got one without the other. They even started the joke shop we live above. That War left your daddy without the one thing he needed most... His twin. Now I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"When your baby sister comes... Take care of her okay? You can't take these things for granted... Because you're most certain to lose them." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and the door creaked open. Fred wriggled out from my arms and ran to George who looked both physically and mentally drained.

He picked Fred up in his arms and put on a smile. He was such a brilliant father and yes I'm not looking forward to him teaching Fred bad behaviour like playing pranks but it'll be the only thing that'd make him happier. Passing on his mischievous behaviour.

I walked over to them. I held one of Fred's hands and wrapped my other arm round George's waist. His went round my shoulder.

_**"Ones life must carry on regardless of their losses..."**_

* * *

**A/N: :'( Thanks for all the lovely reviews and all the nice things you've all PM'd me and well I'm just really happy that everyone can see from someone else's pain I guess. Anyway that was Angelina by the way lol! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	7. Chapter 7

Our kids are now going to Hogwarts. Young Fred is in third year now and out beautiful Roxanne is starting this year. Fred just reminds me of him. It hurts to look at him, it hurts to here him speak... It just hurts me. I know it hurts mother as well because I see Charlie, and Bill trying to comfort her.

It shouldn't have happened this way. He really should still be here. He should be standing with Angelina... Waving goodbye to his kids and me with someone else standing next to them... Being Fred and George. Not... Not George... What use is that to anyone... It was always,

_**'FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!'**_

When we got in trouble or when someone needed us. Little Fred does remind me of him so much. Brings memories of all the things we did.

Finding the secret passage ways... Nabbing the Marauders Map... Pulling pranks of Filch... Getting letters home from both Dumbledore and McGonagall... Playing Quidditch...

That reminds me... Fred became a Beater in his second year and me and Angelina are hoping that Roxanne becomes a Chaser.

We waved them goodbye until Christmas. Young Ginny and Harry were happy together another child named Lily... Ron and Hermione and there other child... Happy together.

And Angelina and I with no more children and... Her feeling depressed because I'm depressed. It hurts me to see her like this. I've brought her right down to the bottom with me... She was never like this when we were both here...

As I've said before... The happiness in me died with Fred when he was cruelly taken away from my side...

We stood until the Express was out of site, and then made our way home to the flat. I had to work... Working didn't help take him from my thoughts... I wish there was something that could, but then I'd never really move on... I will never be able to...

I guess that's what everyone means when they tell me,

_**"Ones life must carry on regardless of their loses..."**_

* * *

**A/N: Just a short chapter to finish this off... I couldn't bare doing anymore! I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it... And I hope everyone could feel how I feel through this in some respects. I will right more... Happy things maybe if I ever have time again haha! Anyway I listened to****_ "Runaways"_**** by The Killers! Please review one last time! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


End file.
